1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a kit that is useful in connection with a method for the non-invasive detection of gastric damage. The kit contains a sealed container of a buffered aqueous solution of sucrose that is advantageously storage stable and a urine collection device.
2. Related Background Art
Stomach ulcers can pose a serious health threat as, in many instances, ulcers are asymptomatic. Since stomach ulcers can develop and be present without any symptoms, the damage brought about by ulcers to the stomach and the bleeding associated with such ulcers can be a serious, and possibly fatal health risk.
Traditional methods for detecting gastric ulcers include endoscopy, barium meal followed by x-rays, and radiolabeled detecting agents. Endoscopy causes patient discomfort, requires anesthesia, and must generally be performed in a clinic or a hospital. X-rays and radiolabeled detecting agents have the common disadvantage of exposing the patient to radiation. In addition, all of these procedures require a skilled evaluation of the results in order to properly diagnose the patient""s condition.
A method for detection of gastric epithelial damage, particularly ulcers and lesions in the stomach, using non-invasive, non-radioactive and non-x-ray techniques or procedures is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,899. The method of this reference employs a disaccharide which can be orally administered to a patient, which does not transport across cell membranes, which is metabolized within the small intestine to its monosaccharide components, and which is not broken down elsewhere in the body. Damage to the gastric epithelium will allow the disaccharide to enter the blood without being metabolized. Hence, the disaccharide will appear in the blood or urine to an extent that can be correlated with the extent of gastric epithelial damage. Typically, the disaccharide is administered to a patient, followed by collection of blood or urine, which is assayed for the disaccharide. The use of sucrose in particular as a diagnostic marker in detection of gastric epithelial damage is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/456,203.
In connection with the method of U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,899 a kit for use by the patient, and containing a buffered aqueous sucrose solution and a urine collection vessel, would be useful.
This invention is directed to a kit for use in a method for detecting gastric damage. The kit comprises: (a) a sealed container of sterilized buffered aqueous sucrose solution; and (b) a urine collection device that is suitable for collection and storage of human urine.